


[白魔x黑骑|精龙]偶感风寒

by Mrryo



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrryo/pseuds/Mrryo
Summary: ※稿件放出，感谢老板信任※白魔男精x黑骑龙男，恋人未满，身份对立
Kudos: 1





	[白魔x黑骑|精龙]偶感风寒

黑骑原本没打算在小屋中破旧的木床上睡觉，毕竟那张床又硬又脏，稍微坐一下就会发出令人牙酸的咯吱声，躺上去翻个身，那动静更是方圆十里都听得见。奥拉男人只记得自己无聊地用火钳把壁炉里每一块滚红的木炭都像烤肉似的翻了个面，然后在单调的寒风呼啸声中，倦意突然袭击了他。  
这是他今日遭遇的第二场突袭。白天被正教走狗追击时受的伤还隐隐作痛，黑骑靠坐在床头打瞌睡，手心焐着缠满绷带的肩头，不知不觉间竟就睡沉了。  
不过托这张破床的福，白魔俯身按上床板的瞬间黑骑就被吱呀声惊醒了。灿金色与冷灰色的视线一触即分，精灵表情僵硬，扭过头小声说道：  
“……我看看你死了没。”  
虽然奥拉睡梦初醒，但他身为年长者，又对精灵的脾气相当了解，几乎瞬间就搞清了状况——伸手摸下脉搏就能确认的事情，为什么要凑近到能互相交换鼻息的程度？  
分明就是想偷亲。  
黑骑抬手按住精灵被高领护着的白皙后颈，稍用力向下压的同时也将自己也送上前去。瞧见白魔蹙着眉好像不大情愿的样子，黑骑游刃有余地探出舌尖在对方紧抿的唇间一顶，带着满满挑衅意味的试探勾得精灵抓住奥拉后脑的头发迫使他仰起脸，然后不甘示弱地狠狠吻了下去。

“该说不愧是防护职业吗？这么会嘲讽。”夺回主动权的白魔法师按住黑骑没受伤的那边肩膀，因方才的纠缠染上血色的薄唇微动：“……为什么？”  
“哪有为什么？”奥拉动了动脑袋，好让弯角上尖锐的金属饰品不会勾坏对方的衣袖，“这是防护职业人人都会的技能，你感兴趣的话要不要也试试来当暗黑骑士？”  
话音刚落，白魔尚未回温的手指扣住他领口的盔甲施力，直接将黑骑拽得坐起了身。  
“你知道我问的是什么！”精灵压低了声音，但压不住怒意，“我分明告诉过你今天神殿骑士团会……！”  
面对诘问，黑骑的反应无异于火上浇油：“是啊，托您的福，这次我们没有牺牲同伴。”  
比对方年长四岁的奥拉总有办法轻易惹怒这位平日里不苟言笑的异端裁判官，白魔忍无可忍，扯着他从那张刚才起就叫个不停、仿佛两人在上面做某些拿不上台面的事情一样的破床换到更方便施展拳脚的地板上——然后真的开始做那种事情。  
像他们从前的每一次一样，没有嘘寒问暖和温室软床，忘却白日里的你死我活与恪守的信义教条，只需粗暴而直接地解决欲望。  
因为换药而失去盔甲保护的肩胛直接撞上灰扑扑的木板，毫无疑问地加重了黑骑的伤势，但皮糙肉厚的防护职业在感受疼痛这方面天生就更迟钝，绷带缝隙透出薄红色时，他还有闲心去调侃精灵：“你在生气？因为我没有离开被袭击的据点？”  
“生气？我怎么会在意你这种异端的死活？只是像你这样耐玩的不大好找，换人很麻烦。”精灵语气轻柔却危险，说话间板着脸扯下黑骑的裤子，强调道：“仅此而已。”

审判官的视线在奥拉深色的肌肤上一寸寸推进，虽然由于肤色的原因不大能看出淤青，但白天那场由他带领的突袭还深刻在脑海中。身为暗黑骑士在正教眼中本就罪不可赦，更何况黑骑还是个奥拉族男性，鳞片、角和尾，都被认为是与伊修加德有深仇大恨的龙族相关的铁证，在混战中总是更招人恨的那个。  
白魔甚至记得黑骑身上每一道伤是谁、怎么造成的。虽然在他的命令下，最后演变成了白魔法师与暗黑骑士没完没了的一对一缠斗，但还是有急于表现的家伙自以为是地前来‘支援’，黑骑肩上最重的那处伤就是这么来的。  
精灵当时严厉地呵斥那人的鲁莽可能会让骑士团损失战力，但他清楚这怒火是不正当的——近乎病态的占有欲发作时，甚至会将伤痕看做标记，并认为只有他才能在那个人身上留下印记。  
战斗接近尾声，库尔札斯下了数日的大雪趋于和缓，细碎冰凉的雪粒撞上脸颊的瞬间就被融化。奥拉捂不住的鲜血从指缝漏出，血滴像是重石落水一般沉沉地砸在积雪上，融出触目惊心的坑洞，也在精灵波澜不惊的内心激起一阵凌厉的雪风。  
审判官居高临下地看着黑骑与同伴逃离，深蓝的圣职衣是束缚高傲之人的枷锁，烂熟于心的治疗魔法在此刻只会加深不甘。  
为了家族，他绝不能在人前流露一丝破绽，即使有一天……那个人可能会死在他眼前。

“……你慢点！”  
黑骑喉咙深处发出模糊的痛哼，对白魔没做好润滑就贸然挺身进入表示不满。而精灵像是急于从负距离的亲密接触中确认什么，瘦长苍白的十指掐在奥拉族格外纤细的腰上，借着体液草草动了几次就迫不及待地挺胯操干起来。  
他用身体审判并惩罚这扰乱他心神的异端者，刑具扎进脆弱的穴口。黑骑湿热的后穴总是咬得很紧，和身体的主人一样耐操，精灵族长度傲人的性器每次都仔仔细细地彻底顶进去，仿佛在巡视自己的领地的傲慢贵族，用深入浅出的阴茎在黑骑体内狠狠烙上印记。  
他十分熟悉这具身体所有的敏感点，甚于熟悉施加给异端的种种处刑理由。白魔深埋在那个不停吸着他性器的饥渴的穴里缓慢抽腰，让柔软的内壁能够清晰感受到粗大异物上的每一处凸起。白魔故意不去碰能让黑骑爽利的腺体，只悠闲地干他、磨他，偶尔碰到要命的地方，就能瞧见黑骑胯下同样翘起的阴茎微微发抖，顶端还会情难自禁地溢出一小股体液，呼吸也断断续续的，跟着精灵主导的节奏碎得不成样子。  
先是乳尖、然后是动脉处薄薄的皮肉被白魔时轻时重地用门齿咬着，黑骑闭上眼，朝着另一边侧过头，轻喘着将弱点暴露出来，是全然信任的姿态。他只有在白魔含着他敏感的角舔舐时才无奈地瞥一眼，却也并不制止，还将手指插进精灵深棕色的发间无意识地抚摸。

这次节奏慢得白魔都觉得不对劲了，往常他在床上绝对算不上体贴，对床伴的态度也好、操人的方式也罢，大多时候都是粗暴的，更不会考虑对方的心情。但今天不一样，除了刚开始心情不大好直接干进去那下，后面精灵想的竟都是怎么才能让对方更享受一些。  
“嘶……”奥拉的痛觉神经仿佛中了延时魔法，这会才恢复运转。精灵提着他的下身，导致重量都压在肩颈，恰好蹭到崩裂的伤口。黑骑忍耐的神情都落在与他面对面的白魔眼中，只撩起下摆、衣着还算整洁的白魔迟疑片刻，从黑骑身体中退了出来。  
“换个姿势。”他面无表情，看上去还在生气，“站起来，靠到墙上去。”  
黑骑还因为方才黏腻的结合眼神发直，听到白魔的话后诧异地看向床伴，这怨不得他，毕竟这个性格冷酷的精灵在床上可从未如此温柔过。

“你今天到底怎么回事？”第二次被填满，奥拉双手勾着明显心不在焉的审判官的脖颈，深与浅交叠，像雪原上淌过漆黑的河，“不行就别勉强了……等等，别突然……呃！”  
“谁不行了？”被质疑了能力的白魔捏了一把胯下颤抖的臀肉，气得又重又深地插了黑骑几下，“还是说这样已经满足不了你了？淫乱的异端者。”  
粗长阴茎接连操着肉穴中凸起的那点，黑骑的表情从淡笑变为隐忍，淫靡的水声从交合处不断传来，奥拉被自下而上地顶得踮起脚，喘息声也急促许多。白魔按住他想要自渎的手，霸道地从指根插进去与黑骑十指相扣，又不由分说地吻了上去。激烈的冲撞加大了这个吻的难度，也让气氛变得更加焦灼，唇齿揉在一起，不知怎么就从饱含色欲的吻成了男人间当仁不让的较量。  
“唔…放、嗯……”黑骑前面憋得难受，可抽不出手，白魔又不肯帮忙，还故意大幅度地摆腰，大有要直接把黑骑操射的意思。  
知道自己多半是逃不过的奥拉不甘心就这么被后辈肆意把控，突然捏紧了精灵宽阔的肩，大腿绷紧，刻意去夹穴里抽插的性器，被热情挽留的白魔喉咙一紧，濒临爆发前报复地一口咬上黑骑的肩头，重重顶进去，在高潮时骤然收缩的后穴中射了出来。

黑骑没轻没重地拍打咬着不肯松口的白魔，嗓音带着情事过后特有的倦怠：“知道我为什么不走吗？”  
“不感兴趣。”白魔哼了一声，额头抵在黑骑颈边的墙上。  
“还记得这是你第几次透露消息给我么？”奥拉用角轻轻地蹭着与自己紧贴在一起、或者说拥抱着的精灵，“第三次了。再像从前那样全身而退，他们一定会怀疑你的。”  
他想精灵此时的表情一定很精彩，可惜背对着光，什么都看不清。黑骑无声地笑了笑，推开还在发愣的白魔，弯腰捡起衣物时双腿还有点软。和被扒得差不多的奥拉不同，精灵仍然是优雅的，拍拍长袍上沾染的灰尘，就和来时没什么两样。

这场计划外的交合匆匆结束，精灵也该赶着被人发现前回到伊修加德了。临走前他扫视了一下屋内摆设，解下厚重的披风丢在刚换完新绷带的黑骑头上。  
“我走了。”不给黑骑调侃的机会，白魔整整衣领，推开门迈进西部高地的晴夜。没夹着雪尘的夜风没那么刺骨，却也不好受。脚步声传进精灵的长耳中，让他下意识挺直了腰板。  
“我说，承认吧。”黑骑披着满是那人气息的披风靠在门边，稍大声地道：“你喜欢上我了！”  
虽然精灵没有回头，但奥拉知道他一定听见了，否则怎么会一眨眼就走得不见人影了呢。

次日清晨。  
白魔一走近神圣裁判所就打了个喷嚏，他紧紧披风系带，鼻子却又开始痒了。  
有相识的同僚路过，投来虚伪的关切目光：“您生病了？”  
“昨日审判异端时忘了关窗。”精灵面不改色地扯谎，“偶感风寒罢了。”

END.


End file.
